De Tes Rêves à Mes Rêves
by La Feuille D'Automne
Summary: Un couple ça se forme. Harry repense à la formation du sien, quelques heures avant son mariage. SLASH, TWOSHOT


**Titre** : De tes rêves à mes rêves. (Pompé à Linda Lemay ! J'ai une excuse il est 2h03 du matin ! XD)

**Résumé** : Un couple ça se forme. Harry repense à la formation du sien, quelques heures avant son mariage.

**Spoileurs** : Tous les toms d'Harry Potter.

**Rating** : R comme rouge pour danger, lemon ! Pas dans cette partie ! p (à bas le M !)

**N/a** : Le feuille d'automne fatigué ! elle va se coucher tôt aujourd'hui ! Oui 2h07 c'est tôt ! Logiquement c'est 4h ! Bref ! Voilà un Two-Shot ! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! D Ah ! Et pas n'à moua ! Sauf l'histoire et la rédaction !

**Partie **1**/2**

**Souvenirs, souvenirs.**

Des flocons dansaient, tourbillonnaient, emporté par le doux vent froid de l'hiver. Il était tôt le matin, la lune brillait, éclairant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Harry s'y approcha, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Dans quelques heures il allait se marier. Dans quelques heures il s'appellerait Harry Potter-Malfoy. Et dire qu'il n'avait encore cinq ans Draco et lui étaient encore ennemis. Une mort avait changé le court de l'histoire. Ça mort à lui.

Harry avait tué Voldemort à la fin de sa sixième année. La bataille finale avait fait rage, beaucoup avaient été tué comme Percy, Lavande, Colin, Justin, MacGonagal et d'autre. On leur avait érigé un monument. Harry lui avait été porté en héros. Le ministre lui avait même décerne l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Mais le brun n'avait pas le cœur à recevoir des décorations et à se faire acclamer. Il foulait devenir un garçon normal.

La mort de Sirius l'avait déjà fait se renfermer sur lui-même. Sa victoire sur le Lord noir avait fini le travaille. Il ne parlait presque plus à ses amis, ne mangeait que des miettes, s'acharnait dans son travail. Il ne cherchait même plus le blond.

Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas pris part à la guerre, ne loupait pas un instant pour le descendre. Mais Harry ne sens souciait pas. C'était à peine s'il entendait le Serpentard. Celui-ci n'aimait pas être ignoré.

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé.

**Flash Back : **

Harry s'était fait coller en potion pour avoir fait explosé son dixième chaudron de la semaine et aspergé son professeur de potion d'une mixture verdâtre et odorante. Minuit sonnait quand il sortit enfin de sa punition qui avait consisté à nettoyé les habits tachés de Snape. Une tache ardue quand on savait que la substance verte était enfaîte un remake de la glue ultra forte.

Il avançait lentement dans les couloirs sombres et froids des cachots. Il n'avait pas envie de se dépêcher. De toute façon il n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Alors qu'il allait passer le détour d'un couloir, une ombre forte le ceintura et le plaqua brutalement contre un mur humide et glacial. Il pouvait sentir une respiration chaude contre sa joue alors qu'un corps fiévreux se pressait contre le sien. Sans savoir pourquoi il sentit son propre corps réagir.

L'ombre se pencha sur lui, tenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ne m'ignore plus jamais Potty, plus jamais. »

Et avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de réagire, des lèvres happèrent les siennes sensuellement. Un baiser torride commença. L'autre pressait son corps toujours un peu plus contre celui du brun, mouvant lentement des hanches, sa langue parcourant sa jumelle avec passion et dévotion.

Harry n'était plus que gémissement. Il s'était surpris à répondre aux caresses buccales de l'homme comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Car l'ombre ne pouvait n'être qu'un homme. Sa stature était trop musclée, il était trop fort pour être une femme. De plus il ne connaissait aucune fille possédant une dureté à niveau du bas ventre.

Le baiser avait enfin pris fin, le laissant pantelant, les jambes tremblantes, la respiration haletante.

Enfin il avait pu fixer son « agresseur », celui-ci étant éclairé par un fin rayon de lune. Ses cheveux blonds platine brillaient, une des clartés de la lune coulait le long de son menton pointue pour venir finir sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire d'autosatisfaction. Ses yeux bleu-gris d'outre mer étaient de purs joyeux.

Harry resta, immobile, trop horrifié pour esquisser un geste, pen,dant deux bonnes minutes. Puis une colère sourde s'empara de lui et, sans réfléchir, il colla un cou de genoux bien sentit qui s'encastra parfaitement entre les deux jambes du Serpentard.

Il tomba au sol, se tenant sa sensibilité de ses deux mains, les trais de son beau visage tordus par la douleur.

« Salaud, cracha le brun, se tournant pour regagner son dortoir. »

Draco eu un sourire moqueur difficile.

« Au moins j'aurais l'immense honneur de t'avoir fait réagire. »

Un sourire, si fin soit-il, apparu sur les lèvres pleines de brun.

Cette nuit là il dormit sur ses deux oreilles.

**Fin du Flash Back. **

Harry eu un sourire mutin à ce souvenir. Après cela il avait recommencé à manger et à rire avec ses amis.

Son animosité avec Draco était à son apogée. Tous deux s'envoyaient coup bas sur coup bas, finissant souvent à l'infirmerie. Ils s'accommodaient très bien de cette atmosphère tende qu'il régnait entre eux.

Enfin ça s'était avant le deuxième élément perturbateur et non le moindre.

**Flash Back : **

Un doux vent de novembre soufflait sur Poudlard. Les jours froids arrivaient et vu les nuages menaçant, il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Mais de tout cela Harry se moquait.

Des courants d'airs entraient dans la tour d'astronomie par ses meurtrières. Ils s'engouffraient dans les habits d'Harry, lui donnant froid. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'avoir si froid, au contraire.

Un Poufsouffle de septième année, ayant redoublé, l'embrassait à perdre haleine. C'était humide et violent. Ça n'avait bien d'agréable. De plus il le serait fort contre lui. Beaucoup trop fort. Il l'écrasait contre son torse sans douceur aucune.

C'était son premier baisé. Il se refusait de penser à celui de Cho ou, encore pire, à celui de Malfoy. Enfin il essayait. Tout à fait malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer.

Le baiser que lui avait donné le blond avait été chaud, sensuelle, il avait allumé un vrai feu en lui. Celui-là le laissait neutre, totalement immobile. Il le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose.

Cette langue grosse et baveuse telle une limace qui s'appropriait sa bouche. C'était débectant. Et ses grosses mains moites qui parcourait son dos et ses fesses.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela alors, si ça l'écœurait autant ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse dans sa tête, quelqu'un l'arrachant à la ventouse. Se fut si violent qu'il en fut projeté au sol. Celui qui l'avait si rudement arraché à l'emprise du Poufsouffle se plaça devant lui.

« Tu te casses si tu ne veux pas finir en charpie. Que je te revois, une fois, une seule l'approché et tu signe ton arrête de mot, c'est compris ? »

D'une marche sensuelle et féline, mais incroyablement rapide, il s'approcha du Poufsouffle. Le saisit d'un coup par le col et le colla au mur, le soulevant de facilement dix centimètres.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. J'ai dit « c'est compris ? ».

Le jeune homme était paniqué. Ses traits étaient tendus, crispé. Il avait mal.

« Ou..ou..oui..

On dit, oui Monsieur Malfoy, cracha le Serpentard.

O… oui, mons…monsi… monsieur Mal.. Malfoy. »

Draco le lâcha, le laissant s'étaler à terre, la respiration saccadé.

« Casse-toi. »

L'ordre claqua durement. L'autre en profita pour se tailler comme un lièvre, n'en demandant pas plus. Un silence lourd pris possession de la pièce.

Draco était toujours de dos à Harry, les poings serrés. Harry lui fixait son ennemi, incrédule. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi avoir interdit à Ruder de le revoir ? Pour qui se prenait-il ce fils à papa ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé !

Il se releva furieux, le dos et les fesses douloureuse.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? De quoi te mêles-tu ? Tu n'as pas tout les droits, tu n'es pas tout puissant ! Alors tu arrête ta crise de petit garçon pourrit gâté et tu me fous la paix. Je suis majeur et vacciné, je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter pour me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Il fulminait. Pas que le fait d'être débarrassé de Ruder le dérange vraiment mais il ne supportait pas qu'on s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie. Il avait déjà eu assez de Voldemort et Dumbeldor.

Quand il eu fini de tout déballé il tourna les talons. Se fut sans compter sur Malfoy, qui le plaqua violemment contre un mur. Ça en devenait fatiguant à force.

Harry pouvait sentir toute la rugosité et la dureté des pierres sur la peau douce de sa joue mais aussi l'érection naissante du blond se frottant contre ses fesses. Celui-ci ondulait des hanches, poussant de petits gémissements.

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun et susurra :

« Tu es à moi Potter. À moi. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Personne d'autre ne pourra te toucher. À moi. »

Son souffle chaud caressait la gorge palpitante du Griffondor. Il déplaça sa tête de façon à ce que sa bouche arrive au niveau de sa jugulaire. Férocement et avec un petit cri de satisfaction il happa la peau frémissante et suça doucement.

Harry s'était raidi. Ce qu'était entrain de lui faire le blond lui envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le blond aspirait sa peau, il la mordillait. Malgré lui un gémissement lui échappa.

Puis le blond s'arrêta. Il fit glisser sa langue contre le suçon violacé qu'il venait de faire à Harry. Il remonta au niveau de son lobe d'oreille qu'il prit le temps de mordillé avec se murmuré.

« À moi, Potter, à moi. On se reverra quand celui-ci aura disparu. »

Il s'écarta ensuite complètement du sauveur. Celui-ci resta un temps immobile avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Il était incrédule. Il passa fébrilement ses doigts sur la marque. La peau était fragile sous la pulpe, toute flétrie.

Draco Malfoy l'avait marqué sien.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

La neige se faisait plus épaisse. C'était de gros flocons qui se déposaient dans le jardin. Les étoiles étaient nettes dans le ciel. C'était beau. L'hiver était beau. Et c'était une saison qui possédait tant de bons souvenirs.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargie. Ce soir cela ferait cinq ans exactement. Cinq ans. Leur première fois.

Après le suçon de Draco ils n'avaient pas cessé de se chercher. Leurs habituelles disputes s'étaient transformés en de petites séances de drague. Enfin surtout pour Draco.

Harry lui était très gêné et surtout en colère. Il n'aimait pas que le blond se moque de lui ainsi, le draguant ouvertement. Il l'ignorait, ou du moins essayait de la faire. Allez ignorer un dieu quand celui-ci vous pelote les fesses et vous murmurant sensuellement que vous êtes chaud, si chaux, qu'il a envie de vous, que vous l'excité…

À Poudlard il était considéré comme la proie de Malfoy. Personne n'osait l'approché mis à part Hermione et Ron. Tous avaient entendu parlé de ce qu'avait fait le Serpentard à Ruder et peu voulait y laisser sa peau.

Tous savaient que Malfoy était quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif. Cela avait un peu étonné qu'il choisisse _Harry Potter_. Il y avait tant de garçons mignons à Poudlard qui n'était pas Potter, le survivant-sauveur.

Kingslet l'avait gentiment fait remarquer au blond, se moquant ouvertement de Harry et draguant par la même occasion le blond. Harry avait suivit toute la conversation et avait baissé les yeux sous un regard moqueur du Serpentard de sixième année.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, Draco avait surprit ce regard et avait vu Harry baisser la tête. Il savait que le brun ne croyait pas en sa beauté. Il se sentait petit, laid et insignifiant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco le voyait beau et pur. Il avait sa part d'ombre comme tout homme et le blond l'aimait, cette part d'ombre. Il l'adorait.

Sans elle Harry n'était plus lui.

Il avait saisit le Serpentard pédant par la gorge et avait grogné fort.

« Potter vaut mieux que toi, il vaut mieux que la plupart des gens ici présent. Il ne se traîne pas à mes pieds lui, il ne joue pas les esclaves. Chacun sa beauté, la sienne vaut mieux que le tienne ou la mienne. Maintenant dégage. Je ne veux plus t'avoir dans mes pattes. »

Et l'autre avait détalé comme un lapin.

En reprenant place, il croisa le regard d'Harry. Un regard emplit de reconnaissant. Il fit un geste de la tête pour signifier que c'était naturel. Le brun lui sourit.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco décida de séduire Harry Potter et de le garder.

Il voulait le faire sourire, allumer ses yeux.

Il voulait être « l'homme » d'Harry Potter.

À suivre…

Héhé ! fini pour la première partie ! la deuxième devrait bientôt suivre ! je peux avoir votre avis ? éè Pleaseeee ! Pitiéééé de zoulis reviews ! éè

Merci d'avance ! D lol

_Une douce brise l'emporte, la feuille d'automne._


End file.
